


Ночь перед расстрелом

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), переводоведьма (wanderin)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930th, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderin/pseuds/%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%B4%D1%8C%D0%BC%D0%B0
Summary: 1930-е!AU, по сути альтернативная версия сцены из романа Л. Фейхтвангера «Братья Лаутензак».Предупреждения: Суицидальные мысли, упоминания убийств и самоубийств, смерть основного персонажа.Размещение: после деанона.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга





	Ночь перед расстрелом

**Author's Note:**

> Текст представляет собой переложение эпизода из романа с поправкой на место действия и персонажа; явно прослеживается наслоение характера Пауля Крамера, поэтому небольшой ООС.
> 
> Автор не хотел задеть ничьи идеологические чувства.

Ложь. Всё – ложь. Кто-то должен был сказать, что всё это – ложь.

Веревка висела неподвижно в дребезжащем свете тусклой лампочки. Аккуратная петля, точно под его голову. Прочная, добротная веревка, не пожалели – выделили на такого важного преступника. Казалось, всего-то: подняться, взвести последним усилием воли измотанное тело на грубо сколоченную табуретку. А там – качнуться вперед, шагнуть в невесомость с деревянного края – и всё. Свобода. Долгожданная, блаженная свобода, и не нужно кидаться в эмиграцию, кое-как сговорившись с совестью, не нужно смотреть болезненным взглядом в глаза своим мучителям, силясь разглядеть в безразличности следы вытравленной давно человечности.

Рылеев втянул носом сырой камерный воздух. Выдохнул через рот. Воспаленные веки дрожали, пальцы еле сгибались. Со стены напротив прямо в душу смотрел потемневший портрет товарища Сталина. Часы на стене выбивали секунды, синхронизировавшись с пульсом в больном виске.

_ – Мы даем вам время поразмыслить. Спешить некуда. Выспитесь, товарищ Рылеев, – сказал человек в парадной форме, обернувшись с порога. Раздраженно притопнул от скуки ногой в тяжелом сапоге. – Хотите чего-нибудь? _

_ – Еще водки, – прохрипел он, не отрывая головы от жесткой подушки. – Спасибо. _

Лампа. Веревка. Странно это все-таки. Они ведь не дураки. И комнату ему выдали по сравнению вполне приличную. С нормальной низенькой кроватью. С окном, маленьким и мутным, но все-таки окном. Сырую только по углам, с белым почти потолком. Водки принесли опять же, товарищем называют, как будто свой. Зачем им это? Зачем нужно, чтобы он покончил с собой? Какая разница, сунет он сам свою дурную, набитую грязными антисоветскими мыслями голову в петлю или будет наутро приставлен к стенке? Какая разница, если в завтрашней газете всё равно напишут – самоубийство от пьянства и стыда перед Родиной?

Кое-как он перевернулся набок. Глупость. Досадное недоразумение. Будь он немного предусмотрительнее, никто бы и не узнал. «Мерзкие стихи поэта Рылеева, гнусного предателя и врага народа». Зачем писал, зачем, все равно ведь складывал в ящик стола, только бумагу марал невысказанной болью за родное, до неузнаваемости перекореженное.

«За угнетенную свободу человека»… Свободу! Угнетенную! Зачем обличал, кому доказывал, перед кем себя выставил дураком и безумцем? На что надеялся, неужели верил, что прыгающие строчки, наползающие одна на другую, что-нибудь ему сулят, кроме очевидно трагического и неотвратимого конца?

Нет, они совсем не дураки. Им велено: сделать так, чтобы замолчал. Товарищу Сталину болтуны ни к чему. Приказа  _ устранить _ не было. Был приказ тонко намекнуть, вежливо предложить поэту Рылееву, гнусному предателю и врагу народа, компромиссный вариант, устроивший бы обе заинтересованные стороны. И по возможности не пачкать руки.

Веревка. Свет. Табуретка. Хорошая, прочная табуретка, тяжелая. Случайно не выскользнет. Время подумать есть.

Веревка. Свет. Он будет действовать осознанно.

Встанет. Заберется, пошатываясь, на табуретку. Не истерика. Не отчаяние. Осмысленный шаг.

Веревка. Свобода.

Веревка.

Рылеев закашлялся, снова перевернулся на спину. Закрыл глаза рукой. Подумал о расстрелянных друзьях. Не к месту вспомнил лицо матери. Стыд почему-то не пришел.

Нужно встать. Нужно надеть на себя веревку и шагнуть вперед. Это просто – и глупостью будет этого не сделать.

Глупостью.

Благородной глупостью.

И все-таки.

Все-таки он этого не сделает, потому что это выгодно  _ им _ .  _ Им _ нужно заполучить его волю хотя бы в последний момент, выйти из ситуации изящно, переложить вину на него самого. А кому будет польза оттого, что он не поддастся? Что останется лежать до утра, считая секунды на огромных часах в ожидании неизбежного? Товарищ Сталин скажет, что его смерть была нелепой. Нелепая смешная смерть жалкого поэта-предателя. Материалы дела будут пылиться черт знает где. Никто о нем не вспомнит.

В окно ударил ветер. Рылеев попытался завернуться в тонкое одеяло, но озноб не отступал.

Безумство. Он – безумен. Как Христос? Как пророк! Пророк. Он – провидец, родившийся в темное время. В сошедшей с ума и теперь упивающейся своим сумасшествием стране, разрушающей саму себя, а вместе с тем все и всех, кто отказался участвовать во всеобщем помешательстве. Но нет пророка в Отечестве своем. Его поймут. Потом. Придет время, и потомкам не в чем будет его упрекнуть. В их глазах он будет, быть может, безрассуден, самовлюблен, отчаян, но не безумен. Безумны будут все остальные.

Он будет тем, кто сказал правду.

Кто-то ведь должен был сказать, что все это ложь. Ложь. Ложь. Все, что они делают и говорят, – ложь. Он прав хотя бы потому, что отказался в этом участвовать.

_ Дверь скрипнула. Снова вошел человек в форме. Мерил комнату шагами по диагонали и вдоль кровати. Несколько раз останавливался у изголовья. Один раз почти сочувственно попросил: _

_ – Вы бы все-таки послушались, товарищ Рылеев. Мы предлагаем из лучших побуждений. Если мои слова для вас неубедительны… некоторые ваши друзья с удовольствием оказали нам услугу, – он помолчал. Затем по привычке притопнул и продолжил: – Сейчас около полуночи. Я дам вам времени до четырех. _

Рылеев снова зажмурился. Даже по закрытым глазам било тревожное дрожание желтого света. В ушах стоял дверной хлопок.

Он не должен поддаваться. Не должен. Он не поднимется на этот позорный эшафот.

Его друзья.

Это все выдумка. Манипуляция. Уловка, чтобы его сломать. Его друзья ждут с другой стороны. Они еще соберутся за одним столом, будут шутить и смеяться, и он не станет – никогда – прятать в стол глупые правдивые стихи. Нужно только чуть-чуть подождать.

Веревка манила. Сулила радостное избавление и скорую встречу. Господи, если Ты есть, если ты не оставил еще последних в Тебя верующих на этом несчастном клочке земли.

Ложь.

Всё – ложь. Его порыв – благородная глупость.

Порыв. Порыв души.

«Души прекрасные порывы». Это было у Пушкина.

Души. Души. Веревка затянется долгожданным удушьем.

Нужно ждать.

Осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Тик. Так. Тик-так. Так-так, тик-так. Ничтожно мало, если представить каждый час как сумму песчинок, перетекающих сверху вниз.

Глаза болели. Рылеев кашлял. Пытался уснуть. Видел то ли во сне, то ли в бреду светлые лица. Слышал голоса. Пытался говорить с человеком в форме и не мог выдавить ни слова из простуженного изодранного кашлем горла.

Потом снилась веревка. И овраг, почему-то заросший одуванчиками.

В четыре в камеру снова кто-то зашел. Сдернул с него одеяло, стал трясти за холодные плечи. Он разлепил красные больные глаза, сказал:

– Я иду. Дайте надеть ботинки.

Человек в парадной форме ждал за дверью. У него было неприятно озлобленное лицо.

– Я ведь просил по-хорошему, товарищ Рылеев, – сухо укорил он. – Вы могли бы избавить нас обоих от неприятной обязанности… Не передумали?

Рылеев не ответил. Отвернулся, потому что смотреть на неприятное озлобленное лицо не хотелось. Молча двинулся по коридору (в спину толкнули).

Ложь. Все – ложь.

Лжи больше. Но истина сильней.

Он умрет героически и абсолютно бессмысленно. Считанные минуты. Ничто, если пересчитать последние часы.

Потом – свобода.

Друзья. Стихи. Овраг с одуванчиками. Он слаб, он почти сошел с ума, в нем осталась лишь тень человека, которым он был. Но они не получат ничего.

Его совесть будет чиста. Остановись, мгновенье, ибо ты истина, а все остальное – ложь. Отвратительная, липкая ложь, от которой нельзя отмыться. Он знал это. Его руки белы как снег.

Как овраг с отцветающими одуванчиками.

– Хотите с кем-нибудь попрощаться, товарищ Рылеев? Говорите, мы передадим. Мы не злопамятны. Мне не составит труда выполнить для вас пустяковую просьбу.

Человек в форме смотрел на него сверху вниз. Рылеев молчал, почти не моргая, и пытался успокоить снова зашедшийся пульс. Подступил кашель. Головокружение усилилось.

– Как хотите, – пожал плечами человек в форме. – Становитесь. Не будем тянуть.

Стена была холодной, и к ней нестерпимо хотелось приложиться лбом. Развязался шнурок. Практически не шевеля губами, он начал читать молитву. Первый железный щелчок пришелся как раз на конец строки.


End file.
